Latvia x Reader: Together
by KissesFromLissa
Summary: Reader Insert. Latvia x Reader. Bullied, Latvia comes to tou for help. Please Review!


**AN: I felt Latvia needed more love! Please Review, No flames! **

Latvia x Reader ~ Together  
Request for SashaStar123

You woke up in the morning, only to realize that... Shit! You were going to be late for class!

Groaning, you tumbled out of bed, pulling the covers and sheets to the floor with you. You stumbled across your carpet, still rubbing the sleep out of your eyes.

You had overslept your alarm this morning due to the fact that you had stayed up all night talking with your best friend, Ravis. You thought the little Latvian was adorable, and in a way, a bit cute. He was sweet, and had a tendency to talk with his foot in his mouth. Sadly, this had a horrible tendency to get him in a bit of trouble with the local bullies. Last night, Ravis was talking to you via the internet, for he had accidentally insulted the biggest and meanest (in your's and Ravis's opinion) bully, Ivan Braginski. Ivan was a Russian exchange student that was over 6 feet tall. Everybody was scared of him, even the some of the teachers.

In an attempt to stand up for himself, Ravis had called Ivan fat. He then went on to further insult Ivan by saying, "I'm not even going to sugarcoat it for you Ivam, because you'll eat that too!"

Ivan was ready to pulverize Ravis on the spot. Before he got the chance, however, the gym coach, Ludwig Beilschmidt got in Ivan's way. While Ivan was distracted, Ravis had ran all the way home and hid.

And now, however, Ravis was scared to go to school.

This was horrible. Ravis was one of your only friends, and you hated when he was bullied.  
He was just too sweet, too kind, too cute to be bullied.

Which was why you were going to drag him to school, and if Ivan showed up, well... You would (try to) kick his ass.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Timeskip Brought by Baltic Trio_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After dragging your lazy butt into the shower, getting dressed (which consisted of pulling on chucks/vans, old jeans, and a (f/c) hoodie), and grabbing some toast, you walked up to Ravis's door.

"Ravis! Come on out here! We're already late for Jones' History class!"

"_-_? I-I'm not going t-to school t-today. Or ev-ev-ever."

Snorting, you reached for the spare key that was kept in the mailbox. After getting a papercut from some mail, you grabbed the key.

Pushing open the door, you turned the hall, walking smack into Ravis. Groaning, you rubbed your sore forehead. (A/N: You're about Latvia's height!) Opening your eyes, you saw only cerulean blue eyes. You stared into his eyes for a moment, before blushing as you realized the position you were in. You were only an inch from Ravis's face!

Pulling yourself away, you grabbed his arm and started to walk towards the door.

"Come on.." You muttered. Ravis had given up, for he knew that struggling against you was worthless. You were strong as hell, and your iron grip on Ravis's arm only proven that.

Across the street, a girl watched as a young female dragged a boy across the ground. Damn. Why were her neighbors so weird?

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Timeskip Brought by Baltic Trio_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was school lunch,and you hadn't seen Ivan anywhere. Poor Ravis was scared to death, clutching onto your arm nearly every time somebody walked by your table. You muttered stop every time he grabbed you, even though it made you blush to your toes and you secretly enjoyed it.  
A yelp from Ravis made you turn around. There standing behind you, was Ivan himself, in his ginormous Russian glory.

Ivan was smiling in his creepy way, causing little Ravis to squeak and hide behind you.

'Gee', you thought, 'leave the girl with the Communist Bully...'

"Hellou _." The Russian smiled at you, scared you to witts end. But you couldn't run now, you had to stand up for Ravis!

"H-hi." Gosh, that sounded much braver in your head.

"Just give me Ravis. That meanie hurt my feelings yesterday."

"No. He only hurt you because you always hurt him," you spoke up. You didn't want to just push this behind you, you wanted to make sure this wasn't going to happen again.

"Really?" Smiling wider, Ivan peeked behind your body at Ravis, you was shaking down to his boots.  
"Little Ravis never tells me I hurt him. Do I hurt you, Ravis? Are you...scared of me? "

Ravis stared at Ivan for a moment. Then he squeaked, "Y-yes. Y-you h-hurt me. A-alot. "  
You could feel Ravis tensing himself, as if preparing for a blow. However, what he got instead was surprising.

A bone crushing hug from the Russian, and then he left. Just like that.

Weird.

Ravis smiled up at you, his long lashes shadowing his eyes.  
"Thanks _. It was really nice for you to stick up for me."

Blushing, you answered back. "No problem. It's just that I really like you, and I hate to see you get bullied."

Your eyes widened. Did you really just say that out loud? Oh. My. God.

"ilikeyoutoo,_." Ravis blurted out, and then blushed heavily.  
Ravis smiled and grabbed your hand under the table. He held it in his own, and made no intention of letting go.

"Well..um..uh.. you wanna come over later? T-to my house, I mean."

You smiled. Of course you would go.


End file.
